


Silence

by ImSoCatastrophic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cotton Candy, Fluff, M/M, Only and solely fluff, a ball of fluff, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoCatastrophic/pseuds/ImSoCatastrophic
Summary: Michael and Jeremy are so close they can lay in silence. It's enjoyable for both parties involved.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Yoyoyo once again all
> 
> Advice and suggestions are very welcome
> 
> Thanks! <3

Michael and Jeremy were comfortably stretched out on Jeremy’s bed. Michael’s legs were splayed across the sheets and Jeremy was curled up into a ball with his head on Michael’s stomach. They had been like that for a while, only occasionally shifting, and even that was quiet. It didn’t bother them. They were so involved in their own minds and the comfort that surrounded them, the silence didn’t seem to exist. Jeremy could feel himself nodding off as soon as Michael’s hand moved up to his hair and began stroking gently. It was nice how they could spend hours like this, enjoying each others company without having to speak a word. Michael affectionately watched Jeremy lose conscious and he followed soon after. The only noises left were soft snoring and the sounds of a summer night flooding the room.


End file.
